


Nutella

by fulltimeiidasimp



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulltimeiidasimp/pseuds/fulltimeiidasimp
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Nutella

Sebastian was so done. He had wanted to have one normal day, just one, one without Emerson groaning about how he got 0 sleep and one without Remington acting like fucking Spiderman. But did he get that? No. Because currently Remington was climbing up one of the beams on stage while they were practicing for a show.

Normally this wouldn't bother the oldest Kropp but it seemed like Remington wanted to test his nerves today. He was hanging from a ceiling beam, the mic in one hand, and his other hand hanging on with two fingers. Two fucking fingers.

"Stop!", Sebastian exclaimed, earning a confused look from Curcio and Andrew but he could really care less in that moment.

"What's wrong?", Emerson questioned from his drumset, a look of confusion briefly consuming his features.

"Oh I dont know maybe just the fact that our idiotic brother is deciding to hang from a 18 foot high beam with two fingers!" He exclaimed which caused said brother to look down. 

"What?", Remington asked when he noticed Sebastians slight glare. "Did I mess up or something?"

"You should get down," Sebastian replied with a small sigh. "Maybe save all the energy for the show."

"I do this all the time Sebastian", He informed his older brother, raising an eyebrow at him. "Aww are you worried about me?!"

"I worry about you 24/7 Remington, you can't be trusted to be alone for 2 seconds.", Seb replied, earning a slight nod from Andrew in agreement.

"Thats a lie!"

"No it isn't," Daniel told him with a small laugh. "One time I left the room to grab something and when I came back you were about to eat a marshmallow that was still slightly on fire."

"That was on- okay that was two times!", A slightly embarrassed Remington stated. "But I don't want to come down. You guys are no fun."

"Yeah well too bad for you", Sebastian told him, putting his hands on his hips as he looked up. "Just get down Rem."

"No!", he refused, kind of sounding like a toddler. He shook his head and pouted. Now he looked like one too. 

"Andy is in his hotel room. I'm sure if I call him to help get you down he wouldn't hesitate to come.", Sebastian said, causing Emerson to stiffle a laugh. 

"I'll fight him!", He yelled (much too enthusiastically for everyone's liking).

"Remington get down here or I will get rid of your Nutella.", His older brother said, making him let out an overdramatic gasp. "And yes I mean it."

No, no he didn't mean it. But he wasn't going to tell that to Remington who after hearing Sebastians threat went down to the floor. At least it worked, but Sebastian knew he would have to deal with an annoyed little brother for even talking about getting rid of his nutella. Sebastian was starting to think his obsession with it was slightly unhealthy but nothing he said would really stop Remington from having it.

"That's mean", Rem muttered, causing Sebastian to just roll his eyes. "It is! What did that Nutella ever do to you?"

"Well hey, your down here now, so I won't sacrifice it.", he said with a smile. "Now come on let's continue."


End file.
